


Break

by havisham



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is the emotionally compromised lunch-meat in a Steve and Natasha sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

There’s a void where his heart ought to be.

Steve doesn’t get it. Natasha understands all too well. Steve remembers — well, he remembers and he remembers, and sometimes the weight of all those memories threaten to crush them both. The past is closer to Steve than it is for Bucky, a straight, clear line with only one interruption. For Bucky, it’s been erased, exploded, put together, but broken, frozen, thawed, left to rot. Reality warps around the thoughts in his head, implanted and potent, dark, cold waters close over him, and nowhere is there even a hint of light.

“James,” Natasha’s voice is a sharp knife cutting through him, and he listens and he heeds. Her mouth is warm and her hair is red and wet, like blood, freshly spilled. His fingers curl around a lock of her hair, and he looks into her eyes and she knows, she knows, she knows everything. And that knowledge doesn’t make her weak, on the contrary. Her body is firm and strong against his, beautiful and familiar. 

She could kill him easily. It’s a comfortable thought, for him, that he can be stopped, and she can do it. 

History, trust, love, and the years he can’t remember but she can, all are weighed and measured, in the way her grip relaxes and she slides in between his legs, and she’s open for him, vulnerable in a way that she rarely allows herself to be. His mouth presses kisses on the the white skin of her breast, and the metal of his hand traces a line to the small of her back, a cool point on hot skin. 

She sighs, and shifts her stance. He’s a heavy burden. 

Then Steve coughs, and both Bucky and Natasha’s heads snap towards his direction. Steve flushes at their combined scrutiny, and drops his gaze and seems to find his feet suddenly fascinating.

“I could go,” he says, though they’ve discussed this (Natasha suggested it, in passing, and Bucky nodded along, and Steve blushed and didn’t say no.) He hasn’t said anything up until now, hasn’t made a move, and Bucky wants to put him out of his misery, tell him that he can go. 

Except Bucky’s nowhere near that nice, and he grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him towards them. And Steve goes along with it, like Bucky knows he will. Natasha pulls back, and lets Steve kiss Bucky, sweetly, on the lips. Just like old times, stolen kisses on the frontlines, and Bucky bites back a laugh, thinking about it. They’d been so young then, kids, though Steve looks no older now than he did then. Bucky, however, is far more battered and broken. 

(Though, it’s true, neither of them have dealt fairly with time.) 

Natasha makes an impatient noise, and soon, they’re both hauling Steve to bed, a solidly built thing that nonetheless creaks and shakes under their combined weight. Steve’s face is a block of red, already, and Natasha has a mischievous glint in her eye. She reaches over Bucky and kisses Steve, and there’s a breath, a solid second, then two, when they’re both still, waiting for his reaction.

Bucky groans, happily, he loves them both, _so much —_

“Steve, I want you to — ,” he says, his voice as smooth as used to be, and it only degenerates into a needy moan when Steve breaks away from Natasha and takes Bucky’s cock in his big, warm hands. Bucky shivers at the touch and reaches out to Natasha, touches, his fingers coasting down her stomach, to her sex, and dips a finger into her wetness. 

She tenses, bites her lip. “Use the other hand.” 

And he grins, his eyes hooded. 

His left hand is less dexterous than his right, and the chill of metal is always on it, even when, like now, he’s wearing a skin-like sheath over it. It’s blunt and hard, and it nudges aside her lips and rubs roughly against her, one finger, then two. He feels for her clit and finding it, he works it over until he feels her clench around his hand, her body shaking in silent convulsions. 

Meanwhile, his own cock, tremendously hard, has been engulfed with a slick, wet heat. He thrusts into Steve’s mouth, mindless with pleasure. 

It’s hardly common knowledge that Captain America gives amazing head, but Bucky’s always been in on the secret. 

Someone’s pounding on the locked door, and it echoes the pounding in Bucky’s head, and he closes his eyes, tries to block both out. But all too soon, they all break apart, listening to the shouting outside, another mission about to start. Steve and Natasha dress quickly, now mindful of each other’s space, but Bucky still lays there with his cock still out, the bed sheets creased and rumpled around him. 

Steve bends down and looks like he wants to ruffle Bucky’s hair, affection bleeding out from him, but Bucky bats him away. Steve’s smile slips a little, and he turns away, his back stiff. 

Bucky dresses more slowly than either of them, and marvels, silently, at how completely pulled together Natasha manages to look, now. She catches him looking and quirks up an eyebrow, a silent question. 

“Next time,” he whispers into her ear, and kisses her before she goes. 

Steve files out after her, his blond hair more tousled than before, and his mouth red and debauched. Bucky bumps against him, hip to hip. They’re still okay, they have to be, right? 

He wants nothing more than to — 

Well, he _always_ does — 

Steve turns and his hands close around Bucky’s face, frames it. He places a kiss on Bucky’s forehead, more of a benediction than anything else. 

“You’re not empty, don’t think that you are,” Steve tells him. He leaves before Bucky can reply.


End file.
